Honey Moon
by tomoe youri
Summary: Akihito est une fois de plus dans une sale situation...pourquoi faut-il qu'il se retrouve toujours entre les mêmes mains? Que pense réellement Asami? Et s'il essayait de se trouver une personne aimante? Une nouvelle destination pour les deux hommes ...
1. Chapitre 1 A kidnaping

**Chap 1 A kidnapping**

**Bon voici le chapitre premier de ma fic...on verra bien ce qu'elle vaut, soyez indulgent par pitié O.o''**

**heu...bonne lecture **

**Version corrigée merci ma shynette, le chapitre 2 en correction et le 3 en écriture, don't worry ça avance **

* * *

Il était plus de dix heures du soir et le jeune homme brun s'était caché le visage sous une casquette noire des plus classiques. Pourquoi caché me direz-vous ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que ce qu'il s'apprétait à faire était totalement illégal, et ça, il le savait. Ce qui ne l'empéchait pas d'être là pour autant. Mais au fond, il n'avait pas trop le choix, et s'il tenait à avoir de quoi manger jusqu'à la fin du mois, les informations de sa source avaient intérêt à se révéler véridiques.  
Celui qu'il attendait depuis un bon moment tapis dans le noir, venait enfin de sortir du luxueux Hôtel Cerulean Tower Tokyu. Emmitouflé dans un long imperméable noir, l'homme se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers une limousine de la même couleur. Cette personne n'était autre qu'Asami Ryuichi, soupçonné par les services de la police comme étant l'un des plus grands yakusa de la mafia japonaise, connu aussi par les japonais comme propriétaire de nombreux clubs dont le Sion, et surtout, connu par le jeune homme comme un amant brutal et moqueur.

Le jeune Takaba Akihito, car tel était son nom, se colla plus encore contre le mur gris et sale contre lequel il s'était réfugié de la pluie battante. Il rabattit le col de son propre manteau et se tint prêt à l'action. Il sortit de sa sacoche son appareil photo, et vérifia que le flash était désactivé. Ce facheux oubli avait bien failli lui coûter la vie peu de temps auparavant, et il n'était pas prêt de commettre la même erreur.

Il mitrailla donc la personne sans laquelle sa vie aurait été tellement plus simple. Il cracha le chewing-gum, qui à l'origine était à la fraise, mais dont le goût s'était amoindri vu le temps qu'il avait passé à l'ombre de cette rue sinistre. La sirène d'une voiture de police retentit au loin, lorsqu'Akihito vit Asami monter dans sa limousine. L'apprenti journaliste sortit de sa cachette et grimpa dans le premier taxi qui passa à sa hauteur. Pour une fois qu'il avait de la chance ! Il grimpa dans l'habitacle et demanda alors au chauffeur d'user d'une immense discrétion pour suivre la berline qui venait de partir. Le chauffeur s'exécuta en voyant le montant des dernières économies du héros se volatiliser. Leur dangereuse course poursuite les mena directement au port. Akihito descendit non sans avoir remercier par avance le chauffeur qui avait visiblement su faire son travail dans les règles de l'art. D'ailleurs celui-ci s'était cru dans un film d'espionnage et en avait fait des tonnes, à tel point qu'ils avaient failli perdre leur proie en passant dans des rues adjacentes. Mais fort heureusement ils avaient réussi à les retrouver au détour d'un croisement. Le jeune homme passa l'appareil photo autour de son cou et prit un nouveau chewing-gum. C'était l'heure de se mettre en danger.

Il était près de onze heures du soir désormais. Il avait beau rester sans bouger à l'ombre d'un caisson de marchandises, rien ne se passait. La voiture était toujours immobile. Personne n'en était sorti, ou entré, et le jeune garçon commençait à s'assoupir, ses paupières lui pesaient et le froid aurait tôt fait d'avoir raison de lui... Un énorme bruit retentit dans la nuit, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il s'était endormi, pas longtemps selon sa montre, mais trop tout de même puisqu'il avait raté les arrangements entre les deux participants. La situation était en train de prendre de l'ampleur, d'un côté des occidentaux leurs yeux les trahissant, de l'autre Asami et ce grand con qui avait autrefois échangé ce qui aurait été un salaire sous forme d'un appareil jetable contre un bonbon. Son amant fumait une cigarette nonchalamment. Il commença à prendre des clichés discrètement. L'homme qui devait être le chef des étrangers parlait en anglais et Akihito ne put distinguer que quelques bribes de la conversation aux vues de sa non assiduité à faire acte de présence en cours. Les morceaux de la conversation qu'il captait donnaient : "Veut argent maintenant..." , puis" Prêt à ne pas donner..."et "Sinon,... Liquide...". Le journaliste se sentait bête de ne rien comprendre, car la discussion aurait pu lui payer ses courses et ses factures pour les mois à venir... A défaut de cela, il prenait des photos, encore et encore, il avait réussi à avoir des gros plans des deux principaux acteurs de la scène qui se déroulait face à ses yeux.

Il réfléchissait bêtement à la beauté froide de son compagnon de draps lorsqu'un coup de matraque s'abattit lourdement sur sa nuque. La lumière s'affaiblit et bientôt Akihito ne vit plus que la noirceur envahir ses yeux. Il plongeât dans un état semi comateux sans remarquer qu'un macaque le soulevait et le balançait violement sur ses épaules... Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, sa tête le lançait comme si elle le menaçait d'une explosion imminente. Le jeune homme porta d'instinct une main à son cou. Lorsqu'il la retira elle était vierge de toute trace de sang. Akihito s'autorisa un regard alentour. La chambre était assez spacieuse, certes beaucoup moins comparée à celle du logement d'Asami, mais suffisamment grande pour qu'il ne l'envie. D'ailleurs, le lit sur lequel il était allongé, arborait lui aussi une taille appréciable ; deux places... Mais un détail peu heureux le frappa aussitôt dès qu'il eût terminé de détailler la pièce ; il était nu comme un ver... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, et en tenue d'Adam en plus ? L'angoisse s'empara de lui lorsqu'un bruit régulier de moteur lui parvint aux oreilles en augmentant la puissance de son mal de crâne. Il avait deviné juste en se pensant sur un bateau. Il tenta de se lever, mais une menotte attachée à l'une de ses chevilles l'empêcha de quitter son lit. Le garçon jura entre ses dents, se demandant s'il avait été capturé pas le monstre sans coeur qui lui servait d'amant, ou par un fou dangereux du type de Feilong... Mais seul son estomac lui répondit par un grognement, il était mort de faim. Akihito se demanda quelle heure il pouvait être, et depuis combien de temps il était évanoui. La personne qui fit son apparition allait pouvoir l'éclairer sur ce point. Akihito observa Asami du coin de l'oeil, l'homme portait un costume trois pièces noir, impeccablement repassé, la veste était ouverte, la cravate dénouée et le premier bouton de la chemise défait. Les cheveux noirs, habituellement gominés, étaient légèrement ébouriffés. Le yakusa fumait une cigarette et son parfum embaumait la pièce. Le jeune garçon se serrait baffé de penser qu'il connaissait cette odeur pour l'avoir eu imprégnée sur sa peau après leurs ébats. Les yeux qui le fixaient signifiaient qu'il allait rester en vie, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Enfin, ça voulait dire qu'il n'allait pas être violé par un inconnu, du moins. Un de ces sales types qui abusait de lui avant que le yakuza ne vienne le sauver pour, à son tour, s'attaquer à son corps... Le jeune homme pensait justement à ces sauvetages lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'homme qui lui faisait face ne parlait pas.

- Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

- Je t'emmène avec moi, et ce puisque tu te retrouves sans cesse dans des situations dangereuses, je ne voudrais pas te savoir mort lorsque je rentrerai.

- Quoi ? Mais tu te permets des trucs insensés ! Ca ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit que j'avais peut-être des boulots en cours ? Et où va-t-on ?

- Lorsque tu fais allusion à ''tes boulots'', tu parles de me prendre en photo avec ton joujou ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un travail en finesse… Pour ce qui est de notre destination, nous allons aux States.

- Tu parles d'aller en Amérique ??

- Absolument, je vois que tu es calé en géographie.

- Fous-toi de ma gueule, fais comme si je n'étais pas là, je t'en prie !...

- Ho mais je ne vais pas me gêner.

- Pourquoi je suis là d'ailleurs?

- Je te l'ai dit, je t'ai récupéré des bras de ce jeune singe, qui au passage en avait après ton joli postérieur avant de te balancer à la flotte dans la baie de Tokyo. Je t'ai ensuite installé confortablement sur ce bateau pour que tu profites un maximum de tout le confort que t'offre ta cabine. Je t'emmène en voyage, tu n'es pas heureux ?

- Heu… Bah… Je ne suis jamais allé hors du Japon. » Il eut un rictus.

- Parfait alors, tu vas pouvoir découvrir le monde, c'est utile aux journalistes... » Il jeta sa cigarette qu'il écrasa d'un coup de pied nonchalant et s'approcha du garçon qui recula d'instinct.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as attaché ? J'aimerais aller aux toilettes.

- Je vais t'arranger ça… » dit Asami en manifestant un sourire en coin.

Il détacha Akihito qui ne perdit pas de temps pour disparaître par la porte qui menait à une salle d'eau, elle aussi luxueuse. Le mobilier était de couleur vert émeraude rehaussé de robinetterie argentée… C'en était vraiment écoeurant pour un simple et petit photographe comme lui qui ramait pour ne serait-ce que se nourrir. Akihito ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée, il retrouva ses esprits. De toute évidence, il était en mauvaise posture. Il se trouvait sur un bateau en partance pour un continent étranger dont la langue ne lui était pas familière. De plus, le moyen de transport sur lequel il se trouvait comportait un problème majeur : la présence du yakusa. Celui-ci en voulait à son intimité, il en était persuadé. Néanmoins, il allait devoir le supporter jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen de rentrer au Japon. Pourtant, sa curiosité était piquée au vif, jamais Asami ne se serrait déplacé s'il n'avait pas une grosse affaire sur le feu, Akihito voulait savoir ce qui se tramait. Il voulait réussir à avoir l'exclusivité cette fois.

Alors qu'il rêvait à un super scoop, l'homme d'affaire l'appelait de l'autre côté, il n'était pas très patient et il aurait tôt fait, s'il tardait trop, de venir le chercher en le tirant par les cheveux . Ce fut donc en ayant l'intention de le faire parler pour retarder l'échéance qui allait arriver tôt ou tard de toute manière, qu'Akihito retourna auprès de son amant.

- Tu t'es rafraîchi ? » constata l'homme d'affaire dont le regard marquait un certain intérêt.

- Hum

- Bien... Je vais donc pouvoir m'occuper de toi...

- Je voudrais savoir...

- Quoi encore ? » demanda l'homme s'approchant d'Akihito en retirant sa veste qu'il posa délicatement sur une chaise. Le journaliste pensa qu'il savait donc être tendre, tout du moins, envers ses vêtements.

« Hé bien…comment as-tu réussi à me récupérer ?

- Je lui ai mis une balle dans la tête, j'ai dû alors envoyer tes vêtements à la blanchisserie du bateau... Mais c'est plutôt un gain de temps...

- Tu... Tu l'as tu-tu-tué ?

- Oui, et maintenant, j'aimerais assez que tu te taises. » Le jeune homme était trop abasourdi pour réagir à l'insulte de son assassin d'amant. Il avait beau savoir que les activités d'Asami n'étaient pas d'une blancheur exemplaire, le fait de savoir qu'un homme était une fois de plus mort par sa faute le rendait malade. Il était en pleine réflexion lorsque la langue du yakusa se glissa soudainement dans sa bouche pour jouer avec la sienne. Après un baiser violent, l'aîné se retira et observa le garçon.

- C'est étrange...

- Pardon ?

- Je trouve bizarre que tu ne te refuses pas à moi...

- Hein ?

- D'habitude tu mets tant de force pour éviter nos ébats... Mais peut-être es-tu déjà assez excité pour te laisser faire. » railla Asami en se penchant un peu plus sur le jeune homme.

Avant qu'Akihito ne manifeste un geste de recul, l'homme d'affaire posa sa main sur son entrejambes, et sentit sous ses doigts son membre se durcir.

- J'avais donc raison... » apprécia Asami sur un ton moqueur avant de lui mordiller l'un de ses tétons.

- A-Arrête ça... »

- Pourquoi devrai-je m'arrêter alors que ce qui ce présente sous ma main me pousse au contraire à poursuivre ?... »

Le photographe tressaillit à ce contact et tenta vainement de repousser l'homme qui le plaqua littéralement de son poidS sur le lit. Celui-ci lui ramena ensuite les bras au-dessus de la tête, et de son autre main il entama des caresses sur son sexe.

- Asami... Arrête... » haleta Akihito qui se mordit la lèvre lorsque celles du yakuza se posèrent sur son érection.

Sous la sensation que lui procurait cette caresse, le photographe se cambra. Il avait beau détester le caractère d'Asami, celui-ci n'en était pas moins son amant... Mais pourquoi diable ne se trouvait-il pas quelqu'un d'autre que lui comme amant ? Visiblement, il ne trouvait pas de plaisir auprès des femmes, mais pourquoi avoir choisi un type comme Asami ? Il était jeune, beau et riche, certes, et il baisait comme un dieu, mais il était dangereux. De plus, c'était aussi un vrai salopard ! Il ne cherchait qu'à l'humilier. Pour lui, le faire plier n'était qu'un passe temps... Pourquoi ne pas se trouver un gentil compagnon, une personne qui l'aimerait et le lui dirait. Quelqu'un qui ferait passer son bonheur après le sien. Quelqu'un dont il aurait la preuve qu'il occuperait ses pensées autant que celui-ci occuperait les siennes. Un homme au caractère opposé à celui d'Asami...

Oui, c'est ce qu'il lui faudrait, un homme attentionné et gentil, pas cette brute qui le prenait sans aucun remord contre cette saleté de lit !... Pourtant, à cet instant, c'était dans les bras d'Asami qu'il venait de jouir trouvant l'extase au milieu de ses coups de reins violents... Et il se serait bien frapper la tête contre un mur d'éprouver malgré tout autant plaisir...

Epuisé, Akihito s'endormit à nouveau. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons cette fois, l'épuisement avait eu raison de lui. Il fit un rêve ; dans celui-ci, Asami avait revêtu le comportement d'un amant exemplaire... Douce utopie...

_See you later..._

J'espère que cela vous aura plu, je vous dis à très vite pour la suite...


	2. Chapitre 2 A new country

Chapitre 2 New Country.

deuxième chapitre...merci pour vos review c'est un plaisir de vous lire à chaque fois :D

* * *

Ce matin là, il fut réveillé de très bonne heure par le klaxon d'un…bateau ? La bonne nouvelle, c'était que malgré le fait qu'Akihito était nu, il n'avait non seulement plus ses menottes, mais Asami avait fait déposer des vêtements à sa taille sur une table de fortune. Il s'habilla prestement après avoir fait un tour dans la petite salle d'eau. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallut qu'il choisisse un costume, il aimait se sentir à l'aise dans les vêtements et ça ne faisait pas parti de ce dans quoi le jeune homme aimait glisser ses jambes et ses bras. Il délaissa donc la cravate mais dût se résigner à utiliser la ceinture après quelques pas.

Le brun sortit de sa cabine en aveugle de part la lumière incandescente du jour qui se lève et sa non-connaissance des lieux. Il avança sur le pont, les bras ballants, la longueur du bateau était stupéfiante, même si ce n'était pas le Titanic. Il s'appuya à une rambarde, les cheveux au vent, il ne faisait pas froid (1). Akihito sentit sa présence lorsqu'il arriva, bien qu'il ne su que s'était lui que lorsqu'il s'adossa a cette même rambarde, à côté de lui. Le nouvel arrivant s'alluma une cigarette. La fumée lui parvenait aux narines, il se retourna pour le regarder.

« Bien dormi ?

- Pas longtemps, mais comme une pierre. On est où ?

- Regarde par toi-même. » Il désigna du menton l'horizon ; En regardant à son tour, Akihito distingua des formes floues puis au fur et à mesure que le bateau avançait, elles se dessinaient de mieux en mieux.

« Là, c'est la-la Statue de la Liberté ?

- C'est bien que tu connaisses ça, je suis impressionné. Il tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette.

- Tu te permets de te foutre de moi alors que tu m'as kidnappé ?

- Ho! Comme tu y vas! Je t'ai simplement invité à venir avec moi. J'ai des affaires urgentes et je ne vois vraiment pas comment j'aurais fait pour te surveiller correctement d'ici. Et puis, il m'a semblé que tes vacances 'forcées' ont bien commencé…

- De quoi tu… » Le sourire entendu du yakusa lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. C'était un vieux pervers. Rien qu'un kidnappeur, un profiteur et un pervers !

Ils restèrent là en silence, à fixer le territoire qui s'offrait à eux jusqu'à ce que le bateau accoste. A leurs arrivés, une Bentley noire les attendait. Ils grimpèrent à l'arrière. Akihito dont le cerveau tournait à toute vitesse depuis qu'il savait être aux Etats-Unis demanda :

« Je suppose que je dois rester aux côtés de Monsieur ?

- Tu supposes bien, je ne veux pas te voir disparaître de ma vue. Je parie que tu ne parles pas anglais ?

- S-si, un peu…Le jeune homme rosit face à l'accusation.

- Oui et bien raison de plus, quand on ne parle pas couramment la langue du pays dans lequel on se trouve, on reste auprès de ses aînés. Je suis clair Akihito ? Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de te courir derrière surtout dans un endroit dont tu ne sais rien. J'ai des choses à faire cette semaine, mais je m'arrangerai pour être avec toi le soir. » 'Tu parles' pensa le garçon, 'c'est ce que toi tu veux'.

« Je voudrais quand même visiter un peu…

- Tu auras à ta disposition Makoto, il sera ton garde du corps, ton interprète, ton portefeuille et mon relais.

- Mais je…

- Ecoute, pour l'instant je te dépose à l'hôtel, amuse toi bien on en reparle ce soir. Je t'emmènerai avec moi la semaine prochaine, quand mes affaires seront terminées.

- Va te faire foutre, qui a envie de sortir avec toi ! » Le yakusa rigola face à la hargne du jeune homme, il était visiblement déçu de ne pas rester avec lui. Peu importe, il lui donnerait satisfaction ce soir, il saurait lui montrer à quel point il lui avait manqué. Il le déposa devant l'hôtel, aux pieds de Makoto. Il décida de l'embêter encore un peu, il abaissa sa vitre teintée. « Akihito, surtout … sois sage. »

Il referma sa vitre. Voir le jeune garçon s'énerver tout seul le fit rire. Son chauffeur l'observa, il n'avait jamais vu Mr Asami rire, sauf face aux ennemis qu'il s'apprêtait à défaire. Les contacts du Japon avaient raison, depuis que le jeune Takaba était là, le patron avait presque l'air heureux. Autant que peut l'être un chef de mafia tout du moins.

L'hôtel qu'avait choisi Asami était vraiment « Whao » comme le pensait Akihito. Grand d'abord, immense, pour être précis. Et magnifique, dans un style totalement français, les meubles richement ornés de dorures, les murs aux tapisseries travaillées et les rideaux lourds en velours. Le tout donnait une impression de royauté. Le photographe n'avait jamais fait face à un tel luxe, même dans les endroits ou Asami le 'conviait'. Il décida de commencer par visiter sa chambre.

Il s'approcha donc de l'accueil ou un homme d'une petite trentaine d'années lui décrocha un sourire publicitaire.

« Hello mister, what can I do for you? (2)

- Quoi?

- Il vous parle en anglais monsieur. » Makoto le regardait du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt dix. Et il était très haut, son mètre quatre-vingt dix en comparaison avec sa propre taille.

« Mais heu, moi je parle pas anglais correctement…

- Laissez moi faire voulez vous ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix. » L'homme de main s'activa quelques minutes avec l'accueillant employé. Il perçut quelques bribes de la conversation mais l'ensemble restait flou, il avait véritablement du mal avec les langues. Apres quelques instants de plus, l'homme en charge de sa sécurité lui offrit un sourire qui aurait fait fuir des enfants, mais c'était surtout une peur due à sa carrure…musclée. Akihito lui sourit donc en retour avant de s'inquiéter de sa chambre.

« C'est bon monsieur, le patron m'avait donné votre passeport et sa réservation est bien prise en compte par le personnel de l'hôtel.

_- Sa_ réservation ? Pas _ses_ réservations ?

- Non monsieur, _sa_ réservation.

- Hé merde ! L'enflure, il a tout manigancé depuis le début !

- Monsieur, un peu de respect envers le patron s'il vous plait.

- Il ne le mérite pas ! Je serrais poli quand il arrêtera de me manipuler ! Je ne suis pas un jouet ni un enfant !

- Mais il apprécie votre présence sinon il ne prendrait pas la peine de vous emmener avec lui.

- C'est juste pour la baise !

- Monsieur vous êtes vulgaire.

- Oui je- mais tout est de sa faute de toute manière.

- Si vous voulez penser comme ça…

- Bien sur !

- Bien, montons à l'étage si vous le voulez bien… » Le jeune Takaba regarda l'homme de main d'une manière étrange, comme si cet homme lui avait révélé un secret. C'est vrai, après tout, il n'allait servir que de jouet pour Asami lorsque celui-ci rentrerait après sa journée de méchant vilain mafieux. La chambre était des plus riches. Une suite, à vrai dire. Qui devait coûter la peau des fesses qui plus est. Non, qui allait lui coûter ses fesses à coup sur. Finalement, heureusement qu'il était invité…

Mais le jeune homme n'était plus aussi sur de vouloir rester aux states. Il ne voulait pas prouver au yakuza qu'il était à sa merci, et ce, malgré le fait qu'il se sentait plutôt bien dans ses bras.

« A quelle heure rentre Asami ?

- Je ne sais pas monsieur, mais je veillerai sur vous jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre.

- Super…hum et bien, si nous allions nous promener un peu ?

- Je vous suis monsieur. » Effectivement, il n'y avait pas plus collant. Tel un papier tue-mouche, Makoto suivit le jeune photographe partout, c'était à peine s'il pouvait aller aux toilettes seul. Akihito était gêné de cette situation, il se sentait comme un petit garçon avec une baby-sitter un peu collante, mais une baby-sitter avec beaucoup de séances de body-building. Pourtant Makoto était très gentil, même s'il ressemblait à un frigidaire. Il était patient, et Akihito en profitait grandement. Il lui avait fait acheter un nouvel appareil photo dernière génération et s'en donnait à cœur joie avec son nouveau joujou. Il avait tenu à aller photographier la statue de la liberté, là le garde du corps lui avait acheté un authentique hot-dog américain que le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs engouffré, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il était affamé et la simple odeur du met l'avait rendu dingue. Voyant son état Makoto s'était empressé de lui acheter la nourriture. Il avait même éclaté de rire lorsqu'il avait vu la manière dont le jeune homme avait avalé son repas. Ce garçon était drôle, ce devait être la raison pour laquelle le patron l'appréciait tant. Il avait cette innocence qu'avait laisser les yakuzas derrière eux.

Akihito, pour sa part, commençait à apprécier ce massif frigo sur pattes, fait qui l'étonnait grandement. Après tout, il s'était senti vraiment révolté et frustré par sa présence, présence qui prouvait qu'Asami le considérait comme un gamin.

« Combien de temps cela fait-il que vous travaillez pour Asami ?

- Cela va faire une douzaine d'années…

- Hum. Et…ça vous plait vraiment ?

- Mr Asami est un bon patron, il sait comment commander aux hommes, et puis, mon travail n'est pas difficile.

- Vous avez en charge les putes d'Asami ?

- Le patron ne vous a jamais désigné sous ce pseudo, et non, malgré votre grossièreté je ne m'occupe pas des 'putes' mais des 'invités' de marques. » Le journaliste émit un 'gloups' sonore tandis que sa pomme d'Adam jouait au yoyo dans sa gorge. L'homme baraqué émit un rire guttural qui ressemblait à un grognement, finalement Akihito se détendit.

« Ne vous en faites pas, et que cela reste entre nous, mais, c'est la première fois qu'un tel travail m'est assigné, autrement dit, le patron doit vouloir vous garder en un seul morceau…

- Oui, pour mieux me casser en deux…

- Vous dites ?

- Non, non, rien, rien du tout… »

Ils continuèrent leur promenade, tous les deux silencieux. L'un pensait aux changements caractériels de son patron, l'autre à l'attitude de son amant. Amant, quel mot étrange, n'étaient-ils pas censés être à utiliser pour et par les amoureux. 'Amant' n'était définitivement pas un mot fait pour Asami. Bien qu'Akihito aurait aimé pouvoir l'utiliser. Il ne se sentait pas bien, prit entre deux étaux. Il était d'un côté l'objet d'un pervers et de l'autre si cette situation continuait, il ne pourrait jamais avoir un coupain digne de ce nom. Asami le bloquait complètement, si seulement il n'était pas un yakusa brutal. "Je t'aime", Asami avait-il seulement jamais prononcé une telle parole?

Tandis qu'il méditait sur cette question, il ne s'était pas aperçu que le téléphone de Makoto avait sonné. Celui-ci raccrocha après quelques instants.

« Le patron, il dit qu'il aura bientôt terminé. Il s'attend évidement à ce que l'on soit à l'hôtel pour son retour, donc on va devoir rentrer pour ce soir.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix?

- Non effectivement, je vous traînerais par les pieds s'il le faut. »

_See you later..._

* * *

(1) Non, non, pas la peine de fredonner 'My heart will go on' !!! 

(2) Au cas ou, ' Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?' désolée, je ne suis pas une experte en anglais….

(3) Bon voila, comme d'hab, c'est court...mais ne m'en veuillez pas par pitié /se fait lincher\ ok...sympa

(3 bis) Heuuuuu...je me relis et je me dis... t'es vulgaire ma fille... dites moi, c'est vrai ? Je suis vulgaire ? ;; ARGGGEUH

Bon, à la prochaine 3


	3. Chapter 3 Good Night

**Voila le chapitre 3...ca a été dur, ca a été longggg mais le voici enfin...(décède)**

**Merciiiii pour vos reviews je suis touchée (se croit a la remise des molières)...**

**Nadera: ca se passe avant qu'il soit enlevé pour la seconde fois par Fei-sama...pour la simple raison que je n'ai lu qu'après lesdits chapitres**

**Minouchemi: pour la vulgarité j'ai corrigé un peu tout de même merci 'myhelp'...**

**Shynette: Thank U pour tout !! meme si je devrais t'assassiner pour avoir oser me nommer 'hiboo' ici...**

**Azu88: je sais que c'est court...excusez moi mesdames (messieurs?)**

**Ilada: merci pour tes conseils avisés!**

**C Elise: oooooh la méchannnnte XD (hum...moi aussi mais il ne faut pas le dire!)**

**Andy: hum non, pas de Fei à l'horizon XD mais qui sait...**

**Re-shynette: t'en fait pas je te l'envoie par colissimo dès que possible XD**

**En tout cas, merci à toutes (tous?) !! j'attends avec impatience vos nouvelles impressions...**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Good night ?

La voiture avait beau être grande et spacieuse, Akihito avait préféré s'installer à l'avant, à côté de Makoto. Celui-ci n'avait émis aucune objection et lui avait ouvert la porte.

« Montez !

- C'est bon, pas la peine de m'ouvrir la porte. » Le garçon était gêné par les regards envieux et intrigués que lançaient les gens autour d'eux.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je vous laissais la possibilité de choisir… » Le ton était sec, sans équivoque, et Akihito n'eut d'autre option que d'obéir. Il grimpa donc sur son siège, maugréant que depuis quelques temps, il n'avait plus beaucoup le choix de ses actions. Fait qu'il associait volontiers et automatiquement à la présence d'Asami dans sa vie.

Le trajet n'était pas très long, mais Makoto lui fit tout de même la conversation, il avait allumé la radio et Peter Cincotti entamait 'Angel Town' dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

Makoto tourna la tête un instant vers le jeune homme, qui observait les rues de New York, au dehors.

« C'est Monsieur Asami qui a choisi votre costume, n'est ce pas ?

- Heu, je ne sais pas. Il était là à mon réveil.

- Hé bien, pour moi ça ne fait aucun doute. Par contre, je suis étonné qu'il ait oublié la cravate, je dois même avouer que ça m'interpelle. » A tel point, qu'il s'appliqua même à un joli froncement de sourcil.

« Heu…La cravate était là, violette si je me souviens bien. Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en porter, alors je ne l'ai pas prise. » Le jeune homme était mi figue mi raisin face à la réaction qu'il jugeait excessive venant de son chauffeur improvisé. Il était à la fois choqué et grandement amusé, et ne savait quelle position adopter.

« Je vois, pourtant un homme en costume est beaucoup plus élégant, crédible et convainquant… » L'homme était songeur, comme s'il avait lancé cette réplique pour lui-même plutôt que pour le photographe qui s'était figé.

« Hum, Makoto ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que par hasard…Vous serriez…Heu, gay ? »

Il explosa littéralement de rire, couvrant du même coup la musique et le bruit de la circulation ambiante. Fait qui fit rosir Akihito.

« Non, pas du tout, à vrai dire je suis marié, j'ai même un petit garçon.

- Ho, j'ai cru que…

- N'ayez crainte, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'un homme bien habillé a plus de présence, de prestance. » Makoto appuyait chacune de ses paroles par un hochement de tête, de façon à ce que ses dires soient prouvés. Akihito s'appliqua donc à lui répondre.

« Ha oui, je vois…

- Nous y sommes. » Makoto s'arrêta et descendit du luxueux véhicule avant de donner les clefs à un voiturier qui lui tenait la portière. Il ouvrit ensuite la portière du journaliste qui sortit à son tour de l'habitacle, et se dernier dans sa maladresse s'empêtra un pied dans sa ceinture de sécurité et trébucha. Makoto, tendant un bras, le rattrapa de justesse au niveau de l'estomac. Ce qui produisit l'impression d'une barre de fer dans le ventre du jeune homme qui étouffa un hoquet de douleur.

Ce qu'ils ne virent pas, alors qu'ils échangeaient des remerciements de rigueurs, c'est le regard glacé d'Asami qui était arrivé juste à temps pour tomber sur cette embrassade improvisée.

« Je te remercie pour ton dévouement Makoto. Tu peux disposer, je suis là pour veiller à sa sécurité maintenant. La voix était blanche et ne laissait aucune place à une quelconque justification. Makoto hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, Asami attrapa le journaliste par le coude en le ramenant à lui :

- Quant à toi… »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, sans comprendre la colère soudaine et inexplicable du yakuza. Malgré tout, il le suivit dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, et ce jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils occupaient. Posant son manteau sur le dossier d'un siège, l'imposant personnage regarda Akihito qui lui-même observait en retrait, et un peu inquiet, son amant de mauvaise humeur. Voire même d'humeur massacrante, pensa le jeune homme, peut-être ses affaires ne s'étaient-elles pas déroulées selon les plans du mafieux. Il avala sa salive en voyant l'homme s'approcher de lui.

- Je vais prendre une douche. » Et il le dépassa sans un mot avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Akihito soupira un peu plus détendu. Visitant les lieux de manière plus approfondie que ce qu'il avait eu le temps de faire le matin même, il entra dans la chambre. La seule et unique chambre à son grand damne. Grande, peinte en un bleu violet foncé sur trois murs, elle offrait du balcon une vue imprenable sur la Grosse-pomme (1). Le lit, deux places, était immense, à l'instar de tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette ville. Sur le lit, une quantité de sacs s'étalaient. Sachant Asami occupé ailleurs, Akihito s'approcha et les ouvrit, pour voir à l'intérieur une multitude de vêtements ; jeans, pantalons en toile, tee-shirts simples, vestes en coton, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures de ville et une autre dévoilant des baskets. Chaussures dont il était certain que JAMAIS Asami ne ferrait usage…

- C'est pour toi.

- Hein ? » Le yakusa était revenu, les cheveux ruisselants et le corps à demi découvert dans un peignoir. Le jeune homme rougit légèrement avant de détourner le regard vers ses nouvelles affaires.

- C'est histoire de remplacer ta valise. » L'homme s'appuya nonchalamment contre l'embrasure de la porte. Il ne perdait pourtant pas une miette du spectacle du pauvre garçon qui ne suivait pas le déroulement de la conversation.

« Une…valise ?

- N'ayant pas eu le temps de passer chez toi ramasser tes quelques vêtements, voici de quoi t'habiller pendant les prochains jours.

- Hum…et bien, heu. Merci.

- Tu auras le loisir de me remercier après le dîner, pour l'instant va te doucher. » Le garçon était écarlate, fait qui n'échappa pas au cynique amant qui offrit un sourire pervers au jeune homme.

« J'allais le faire ! Pas besoin de me le dire ! » Il passa en trombe devant l'homme a moitié nu et se rua dans la salle de bain. Tandis qu'Akihito s'insurgeait de l'autorité dégradante du mafieux, Asami s'autorisait un autre des sourires dont il avait le secret. Il s'alluma une cigarette et s'installa dans un confortable fauteuil du salon. La salle d'eau était très belle, plus sophistiquée que celle du bateau, elle offrait les mêmes possibilités en beaucoup plus cossu. Différence notable, la douche était en fait une baignoire, ou plutôt une 'piscine' dans la tête du photographe. Marbre gris et robinetterie dorée, l'ensemble était d'une harmonie déconcertante. N'y tenant plus, Akihito ouvrit les robinets et ce fut toutes vannes dehors qu'il se débarrassa de ses encombrants vêtements alors que la baignoire se remplissait.

Lorsque ce fut chose faite et qu'il eut vidé la moitié d'un flacon de bain moussant, il entra dans l'eau brûlante. Les derniers jours avaient été riches en émotions. Akihito s'adossa à l'un des bords de la baignoire, il se sentait presque détendu. Il réduisit quelques bulles à l'état de néant et bougea ses doigts de pieds, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu du temps à se consacrer, aussi il se prélassait allègrement dans son bain. Il se lava à l'occidentale, directement dans son bain, trouvant tout de même cette habitude étrange. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il pensa à l'homme qui l'attendait dans la salle à côté. Pourquoi donc avait-il agi de manière si froide ? Après tout il n'avait rien fait, et il n'était pas une femme au foyer censée écouter les problèmes de son mari de retour de son travail. Pourtant, après son passage dans la douche, le yakusa avait retrouvé tout son cynisme. 'Sadique' pensa le journaliste…

Puis il entendit des coups contre la porte.

- Dépêche-toi, on vient de nous livrer de quoi nous restaurer. » Le mafieux, qui occupait ses pensées, venait l'avertir que s'il ne se pressait pas il allait venir le chercher. Apeuré de ce qu'il se doutait qu'il arriverait si jamais l'homme entrait dans la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait nu, le garçon répondit rapidement.

« Heu, oui, j'arrive…

- Tu ferrais bien, oui. » Les pas s'éloignèrent, et Akihito sortit du bain, un peu à contrecœur, et ce avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait un problème…Ses vêtements avaient disparu…Aucune trace d'eux dans la salle de bain. 'Ce salopard !' Akihito comprit avec amertume qu'il avait encore été trompé, il attrapa une serviette et l'enroula autour de ses hanches, tout en maugréant qu'_Il_ allait le payer. Il ouvrit prudemment la porte, qui fort heureusement dans les hôtels de luxes ne grinçaient pas, et jeta un œil, Asami n'était pas en vue. Il se rua alors dans la chambre et attrapa un jeans neuf. Sa serviette glissa au sol et une main s'attarda sur une de ses hanches. 'Merde, encore raté', décidément ce voyage révélait toute une partie physique à laquelle il n'aurait pas souscrit s'il avait été en son pouvoir de décider de l'organisation dudit voyage.

- Tiens, tiens, serrait-ce une invitation ?

- NON, du tout, je m'habille simplement, on, on va manger…

- Laisse tomber, d'abord je vais un peu m'occuper de toi …

- Quoi ? Mais, heu, ça va refroidir…

- Je commanderai autre chose, il ne faudrait pas que toi, tu te refroidisses.

- Hein?! » Le jeune garçon n'eut pas le loisir de protester plus, étant donné qu'Asami venait de le pousser sur le lit - qui soit dit en passant était aussi confortable que ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre. Les sacs qui étaient restés sur le lit, déversèrent leurs contenus sur le sol en un froissement d'étoffe.

Akihito posa ses mains sur le cou de son assaillant, pour le repousser. Vaine tentative pour retarder l'échéance.

« Sale brute !

- Avoue, tu adores ça.

- Pas du… » Sa protestation fut saccagée par l'utilisation d'une astuce totalement illégale et complètement malhonnête. Asami venait de s'emparer de sa bouche pour un baiser des plus passionné. Un peu à l'ouest, Akihito desserra la pression de ses mains sur la gorge de son amant. Celui-ci le sentit et approfondit encore la sensation en faisant jouer ses mains baladeuses sur le corps nu du garçon.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale… Profiteur…Han, arrête, pas…Là » Le yakusa émit un léger rire, tandis que sa main remontait sur le membre à demi dressé du jeune homme. Qui, pour le coup, ne resta pas longtemps à demi dressé.

Akihito poussa un soupire de bien être malgré lui, tandis qu'Asami avait entamé une série lente de mouvements de va et vient sur la verge du garçon. Le yakusa s'autorisa même un sourire sadique alors qu'un éclair machiavélique passait dans ses yeux. Il regarda le visage rougi du garçon et lui dit :

« Puisqu'il s'agit d'une punition, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je me taperais le travail tout seul.

- Qu…Une punition ? Mais, je n'ai rien fait qui mérite…

- Et en plus tu nies ? J'étais là, je n'ai rien raté de ton spectacle, ça ne t'avancera à rien de mentir.

- Mais je…

- Tais toi. » Le ton était sans appel. Et Akihito n'en comprenait pas la raison, après tout, il n'avait rien à se reprocher, et comment le pourrait-il d'ailleurs avec un garde du corps à ses trousses. Il définit donc l'agression que son amant venait de lui faire subir comme un nouveau jeu pervers de celui-ci. Même s'il trouvait étrange de jouer toute une comédie afin de le faire obéir, puisque de toute évidence, il finissait toujours par accéder aux requêtes perverses du mafieux. Et ce, qu'il le veuille, ou non.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Asami l'avait installé - telle une poupée de chiffon - au dessus de ses jambes. Asami, allongé sur le dos, sous le jeune homme, avait profité d'une des nombreuses mais non moins comiques absences du jeune garçon qui réfléchissait durement, pour le soulever et le placer de manière à accomplir son plan. Ils étaient donc, l'un dessus l'autre dessous, mais pas tout à fait comme à l'accoutumé, chacun dans un sens, ils s'observaient. Le yakusa ne portait qu'un peignoir de bain, tandis qu'Akihito était nu comme un vers et couleur pivoine. Il tenta de se retourner afin d'exprimer gracieusement sa façon de penser à Asami, mais celui-ci lui attrapa les hanches, fermement.

« Je te l'ai dit, ce soir, je ne joue pas tout seul. » L'allusion n'autorisait aucun doute, le garçon regarda le bout de tissu qui couvrait la partie intime de son amant autoritaire. Ce simple coup d'œil fonça un peu plus la couleur de ses joues, déjà brûlantes. Voyant qu'il ne faisait que réagir sans agir, Asami se vit contraint et forcé (2) de lui forcer un peu la main. Aussi, il glissa deux doigts dans sa propre bouche, afin de les humidifier. Après avoir légèrement écarté les cuisses du garçon, il glissa doucement ses doigts à l'intérieur de celui-ci, fait qui le fit hoqueter.

« Je te préviens, si tu ne te décides pas, je ne fais plus rien, je m'arrête là et je ne bouge plus.

- Mais … Je…Han ! » Le photographe se cambra sous le mouvement des doigts. Au stade où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à arrêter là. Il inspira donc, et toujours à quatre pattes au dessus de sa bourrique d'amant, il souleva d'une main tremblante le tissu du peignoir. Sa couleur, au niveau du visage avait viré cramoisie. Pourtant, il se pencha en avant, sur l'imposante chose qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il s'efforçât à se donner du courage, en se disant que ça ne devait pas être plus difficile que ça, et il déposa ses lèvres fermées dessus. Il les entrouvrit ensuite, afin de laisser sa langue explorer timidement la chair tendue qui lui était offerte. Considérant qu'il tenait le bon bout (3), Asami entama un nouveau mouvement avec ses doigts, des allées retours dans les profondeurs du garçon affairé qui ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter un instant pour gémir, tandis que les doigts s'enfonçaient toujours plus profondément en lui. Puis il repartit à l'assaut, cette nouvelle expérience ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, même s'il préférait mourir que de l'avouer.

Aussi soudainement qu'il lui fut possible, le yakuza attrapa les fines hanches du journaliste, et le plaçant au dessus de son bas ventre, l'empala violement, malgré la préparation qu'il venait de terminer. Le jeune garçon poussa un cri qui se transforma bientôt en soupir de part le rythme qu'il avait imposé à ses coups de reins. Le visage un peu rouge, il attrapa les mains d'Asami, qui peu habitué à ce genre de comportement de la part d'Akihito se laissa faire, un fin sourire éclairait son visage. Ses mains étaient toujours caressantes, participantes actives du bien être du photographe. Celui-ci ne tarda pas, d'ailleurs, à se détendre entre les mains du mafieux, qui, entre temps, s'étaient détachées des hanches du garçon au profit d'une partie plus intime de son anatomie. Un râle retentit, tandis qu'il se cambrait, offrant à Asami une vue qui lui fit l'effet escompté puisqu'il suivit de près le jeune garçon dans sa jouissance.

Akihito glissa sur le corps moite de son amant, épuisé. Corps contre corps, cœur contre cœur, ils reprenaient leur souffle doucement. Le jeune journaliste relâcha les muscles tendus de ses mains, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait gardé les mains du yakuza dans les siennes. Il rougit en s'en débarrassant, en ayant capté tout de même, le sourire ironique du brun, qui le fit rougir de plus belle.

« Qu'as-tu décidé de faire demain ?

- Je ne sais pas, je laisserai Makoto choisir.

- …

- Pourquoi ? Tu as autre chose à me proposer ?

- Non. » Le regard était redevenu froid et l'ironie qui caractérisait leur complicité – même si le jeune homme ne l'avait pas encore totalement perçu – l'avait déserté. Il souleva le châtain, comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire poupée de son, une nouvelle fois, puis le déposa à l'autre bout du lit, sans un mot. Ensuite, il se retourna, offrant son dos au garçon, qui ouvrait de grands yeux, signe de son incompréhension.

Il resta un instant sur un coude, observant la respiration régulière de son amant, à travers les mouvements de son dos. Après quelques minutes perdues dans cette contemplation, il eut une révélation.

'Ma parole…Mais…Il boude !'

* * *

**Bon désolée mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empecher...**

**Pas beaucoup d'action, enfin, je m'entends XD dans ce chapitre pour la simple raison que c'est la première partie du chapitre 3...**

**(1) grosse pomme est en fait une appelation différente qui désigne new york, j'aurais très bien pu utiliser la ville qui ne dort jamais mais bon...**

**(2) bah tient...**

**(3) aucun mauvais jeu de mot à retenir de ma part...**

**Voila, bonne lecture et j'espere que ça vous a plu**


	4. Chapter 3b Feelings in the bed

**Hello everybody !**

**Bon voici la suite, mais la suite du chapitre 3 et non pas un chapitre 4, j'ai volontairement coupé celui-ci pour qu'il ne soit pas trop long, s'entend, dans l'action. Celui-ci sera donc un peu long, mais ce sera le dernier dans ce cas, la prochaine fois, vous aurez une surprise **

**Dealo: je m'en voudrais si tu t'éclatais la tête sur le parquet, pense a celui qui fait le ménage xD**

**Shyn: je garde Makoto encore un peu...histoire de pouvoir finir l'histoire °- Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu ne me prends jamais la tête...alouette. Hum. Désolée.**

**Melmilou: ravie de te faire plaisir **

**Paprika: héhé, c'était rigolo a écrire aussi...**

**Ilada: je pense que tu vas être ravie par ce chapitre...**

**Minouchemi: vraiment? tant mieux ;**

**Nakajima: Tout de suite la suite **

**Dylvie: Hé bien maintenant je le sais, merci **

**Wihelm: Hum, en même temps, si tu me trucide...tu n'auras pas non plus la suite... mwahahahahahaha**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos review, ça me force a continuer xD ... oui les menaces, ca marche, mais les encouragements aussi uu Please... don't scream**

**Bref, je vous laisse me donner vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre, et à bientot pour de nouvelles aventures/...\ ****"c'est fort en chocolat" ... hum. Je sors.**

* * *

Chapitre 3bis: Feelings in the bed

Le photographe était tellement absorbé par la conclusion à laquelle il était parvenu, qu'il avait fini par s'endormir. Ce fut à ce moment là que le brun qui était étendu à l'autre bout du lit se retourna, il jeta un regard au jeune garçon qui dormait paisiblement, roulé en boule. Il se leva, passa le peignoir qui gisait au sol, et pénétra dans le salon silencieux. Les plats qu'avait amenés une jeune midinette qui savait fort bien glousser étaient froids. Asami leurs jeta une œillade qui aurait foudroyé un homme. Si les pauvres mets désormais immangeables avaient une âme, ils auraient tremblé d'effroi face à l'homme qui venait de s'allumer une cigarette. Dans l'obscurité absolue de la pièce, qu'Asami n'avait pas jugé nécessaire d'éclairer, seule la braise de la cigarette diffusait une pâle clarté sur le visage de l'homme.

Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés, symbole d'une profonde réflexion. Il souffla un nuage de fumée, puis ferma les yeux tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez avec sa main libre. Il était de sale humeur depuis qu'il avait aperçu Akihito, son jouet, dans les bras de Makoto, son fidèle bras droit. Ce garnement jouait avec ses nerfs, il draguait ouvertement la personne qui lui avait été attribuée afin de veiller à sa sécurité, sûrement en pensant s'échapper plus facilement… Asami sourit à cette pensée, non, pas si Makoto veillait, et il veillerait puisqu'il le lui avait demandé. Mais enlacer Son jouet ne faisait absolument pas partie des attributions de son employé. Et puis zut, le yakuza rouvrit les yeux, et réduisit sa cigarette en charpie, dans un cendrier en verre posé sur une table basse. Il s'assit plus confortablement dans le fauteuil de cuir vert bouteille, en se demandant intérieurement pourquoi ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans l'après midi le taraudait.

Il resta un long moment ainsi, et ce avant de s'assoupir, il se réveilla aux aurores, passa dans la salle de bain, et ressortit fraîchement habillé et coiffé. Il s'autorisa un coup d'œil dans la chambre dans laquelle le garçon était recroquevillé dans le lit, baragouinant des bribes de syllabes incompréhensibles. Il paraissait franchement en colère, aussi le yakuza vit s'épanouir un sourire sur ses lèvres, le fait qu'il puisse rêver de lui et que cela le mette dans cet état était pour le mafieux une véritable bonne nouvelle. Ce garçon si franc et innocent l'amusait, il aimait passer du temps avec lui. Il était un chaton à dompter, ce qu'il comptait réussir, bien entendu. Il en avait mâté de plus coriaces, le visage de Feilong lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit, son sourire s'élargit, bien que ce cette histoire là avait légèrement dérivée. Pour le cas du chinois, le chat s'était transformé en lion, et à tout bien y réfléchir, s'était beaucoup plus divertissant ainsi.

Asami referma la porte sans un bruit, le sourire toujours inscrit sur son visage. Il enfila sa veste restée sur un fauteuil jumeau de celui sur lequel il avait passé une partie de la nuit, et passa la porte d'entrée, le portable fixé à l'oreille. Il était à peine 8h et l'homme d'affaire entamait sa journée, mais son sourire disparut lorsqu'il arriva dans l'ascenseur. Instinctivement son masque d'homme d'affaire réputé reprenait le dessus…

Akihito ouvrit un œil, si l'on en croyait les coups qui pleuvaient dessus, la porte d'entrée n'allait pas tarder à sortir de ses gonds. Jetant un œil sur sa tenue, on ne peut moins sophistiquée puisqu'il se trouvait en tenue d'Adam, il trouva de quoi s'habiller dans les sacs répandus sur le sol. Il passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux, et les boutons d'une chemise complètement désordonnés faisaient un look très étrange ; stylisé « lendemain de soirée arrosée ». Il ouvrit la porte qui continuait d'opposer une résistance aux coups impérieux qui se jouaient dans le couloir. Makoto entra dans la pièce sans un mot, l'air énervé, il se dirigea droit sur le téléphone et brailla quelques ordres à la personne qui avait eu le malheur de décrocher.

«Heu…vous allez bien ?

- Très bien, vous en avez mis un temps à ouvrir ! Ca fait vingt minutes que je suis dans le couloir.

- Hum, désolé.

- Umph.

- Vous avez beau dire que ça va…

- … » La conversation prit fin, des légers et presque inaudibles coups provenaient de l'entrée, comme si la porte quémandait un traitement doux après l'affront qu'elle venait de subir. Une jeune demoiselle en uniforme rouge entra dans la pièce avec un chariot emplit de victuailles. Le photographe qui n'avait pas dîné depuis la veille, fit un large sourire à l'employée qui rougit et gloussa. « Les autres avaient raison, pensa t-elle, les gens dans cette suite sont très beaux ». Puis elle se retira, ravie d'avoir observé de si beaux spécimens masculins, sans oublier qu'elle allait pouvoir se vanter auprès de ses copines.

Lorsque la porte se referma, la moitié des plats avaient déjà été engloutis. Le photographe regardait distraitement le sixième petit pain qu'il était en train de réduire en miettes, il se demandait comment engager la discussion avec son chauffeur, garde du corps, et accessoirement, compagnon de voyage.

« Vous ne voulez pas en parler ?

- Comment ?

- Hé bien, c'est-à-dire…Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme.

- Je ne vois pas à quoi cela vous avancerait de savoir ce qui ne va pas.

- Moi non, mais vous, ça vous ferrait sûrement du bien d'en parler. »

Makoto observa le photographe qui maltraitait un pain au lait. Il avait trouvé étrange la proposition de ce dernier, pourquoi lui demandait-il de lui raconter ses histoires ? Et visiblement il attendait une réponse, mais Makoto ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire. Pourquoi se confirait-il à un gamin ?

Un long silence plana sur leurs têtes, puis Makoto, sentant que ça allait durer encore longtemps s'il ne se décidait pas, ouvrit le débat.

« C'est ma femme.

- …

- Elle, … Elle veut divorcer si je ne suis pas plus présent à la maison.

- Vous passez tant de temps que ça dans heu… l'organisation ?

- Il semblerait. » L'homme se tut, l'air complètement désarçonné. Akihito le regardait compatissant, et bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu de femme qui puisse prendre autant de place dans sa vie , il comprenait la douleur de l'homme. Après tout, comment réagirait-il si Asami lui disait, tout à coup qu'il ne souhaitait plus le voir ? Il se sentait proche de Makoto. Il réfléchit ainsi, quelques instants, jetant tantôt un œil sur l'homme de main, tantôt sur le cadavre de ce qui avait été un petit déjeuné complet.

Mais Makoto se reprit rapidement, revêtant ce masque de froideur qui le caractérisait si bien. Après tout, il devait faire son travail, il était payé pour ça, Asami avait confiance en lui, et il n'était aucunement question de le décevoir. Il se leva, incitant le jeune garçon à faire de même. Sans une parole, l'homme de main du yakusa rajusta la chemise du gamin, et s'assura que le bouton du lundi allait dans le trou associé.

« Allons y. » L'injonction ne permettait aucune discussion. 'Il a la même manière qu'Asami pour ordonner les choses…' à cette pensée, Akihito gloussa, Makoto le regarda indécis, mais décida visiblement de ne pas relever et se dirigea vers la porte. Akihito le suivit, mi figue mi raisin, un peu perturbé par l'absence de réaction de son partenaire.

Tous deux montèrent dans la voiture. Avant de démarrer, Makoto jeta un regard au jeune journaliste.

« Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit ou vous voudriez aller aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, répondit-il en s'attachant à l'aide de la ceinture de sécurité. J'aimerais vraiment visiter Brooklyn.

- Pour ?

- J'aimerais photographier le pont et voir l'aquarium.

- Quand diable avez-vous eu le temps de savoir qu'il y avait un aquarium à Brooklyn ?

- Oh. J'ai feuilleté un magazine pour touriste…

- Bien, allons-y, c'est vous le chef. »

La journée se déroula sans la moindre anicroche. Le jeune homme était ravi, il mitraillait bâtiments après bâtiments, sous l'œil amusé de son garde du corps improvisé. Celui-ci, pourtant, réfléchissait à ses problèmes conjugaux sans trouver la réponse miracle qui pourrait le sortir de cette impasse. Parce que oui, c'était une impasse. Il y avait d'un côté sa famille – les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui – et de l'autre son travail, c'était grâce à se travail qu'il pouvait vivre et nourrir sa famille. Et Asami lui faisait confiance.

Lors de leur visite dans l'aquarium, le photographe parut aux anges, c'était le premier qu'il visitait, et chaque nouveau aquarium, chaque nouveau poisson élargissait son sourire, faisait briller ses yeux, déclenchait de nouveaux flash, même Makoto, pour qui tout allait si mal se surprit à sourire en le regardant. Il saisit son téléphone et prit une photo du garçon qui fixait une pieuvre couleur rouille, les yeux ébahis. Il l'envoya ensuite à son patron, en guise de rapport ; celui qu'il devait lui fournir toutes les trois heures. N'attendant aucune une réponse qui de toute façon n'arriverait pas, il rangea son portable.

Deux heures plus tard, le jeune chien fou qu'il avait à sa charge semblait épuisé. Il avait visité de long en large l'aquarium et ne paraissait plus capable de faire un pas. Aussi, Makoto lui proposa de se restaurer, ce que bien entendu il accepta. Ils s'installèrent, sous les yeux curieux des gens présents, à un café de l'aquarium. Il était évident que deux hommes diamétralement opposés accaparaient l'attention. Sans se douter une seconde des œillades inquisitrices, les deux hommes commandèrent leurs collations. Un simple café pour le plus vieux, tandis que le jeune adulte demanda un coca, un muffin et un cookie. Il dévora les confiseries tout en réfléchissant à la manière de présenter son idée à Makoto sans qu'elle ne soit par avance bafouée et rejetée.

Il commença alors par toucher le point faible de l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

« J'ai trouvé un moyen pour que vous puissiez garder votre femme.

Makoto, les yeux ronds, ne savait absolument pas comment prendre l'intervention du gamin, était-ce une blague ? Si oui, il allait lui montrer ce qu'était un sens de l'humour digne de ce nom en lui rossant le fessier. Ce gamin dépassait les bornes, l'insolence lui collait à la peau, et Makoto n'était pas un homme connu pour sa patience.

Mais il savait interpréter les regards, et celui du jeune homme assis en face de lui sur cette chaise en plastique bleu d'un gout douteux semblait être sérieux. Il l'observa ainsi quelques instants, puis, se sentant de plus en plus curieux mais toutefois perplexe, demanda :

« Je t'écoute, quel est ton plan ?

Akihito se lança alors dans une tirade animée, expliquant en long, en large et en travers, le scénario qu'il avait cogité durant la journée. Il pourrait enfin montrer à Asami que ce n'était pas le seul manipulateur qui vaille d'être connu. Le garde du corps le regardait avec une impassibilité mêlée d'intérêt, visiblement, le photographe avait su toucher la corde sensible, à leur profit à tout les deux.

* * *

**Oui, il est court, je sais, non ne lancer pas de cailloux!**

**Le prochain sera plus long! Promis!**

**C'est le dernier chapitre de mise en place en fait...maintenant place a l'action!**

**Au fait, il y en a qui vont a la J.E?**

**( Japan Expo)**


	5. Chapter 4 A bad Idea

**Bon, quelques infos. Voici mon chapitre, enfin sa première version. Il n'est PAS corrigé. Effectivement, ma beta a quelques soucis et ne peut s'en occuper. Donc il faudra vous en contenter jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Evidement si vous voyez d'énormes erreurs, ou des phrases 'bizarres' n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, j'avoue piteusement que je ne suis pas très bonne en orthographe et que parfois, emportée dans mon élan je construis des phrases à rallonges. Néanmoins je me suis relue... XD pour ce que ça change, je suis loin d'être objective, parce que je me mets à penser et je travaille déjà sur les chapitres d'après... enfin bref !!!**

**Pas beaucoup de Makoto dans ce chapitre, n'en déplaise à certaine hihihihi. Mais bon, il va bien me servir un jour ou l'autre celui là... niark niark. Bon j'ai vraiment fais un effort et j'ai GRATTE ! Ce chapitre est long..., vis à vis des autres ! Bon certes, je n'arriverai sûrement jamais à écrire des chapitres comme ceux de Roshieru ou encore Shyn (qui sont géniaux au passage !! N'hésitez pas à courir les lire) Evidement je parle ici de longueur, le contenu n'en parlons pas XD je me sentirais trop diminuée !**

**Enfin bref, merci pour vos reviews, c'est un réel plaisir que de vous lire. Chacun son tour comme ça :p**

Chapitre 4 : A bad idea

Akihito était nerveux, il ne savait si le plan qu'il avait concocté allait marcher. Makoto était tout de même un gros poisson et il ne pensait pas qu'il allait réussir à le convaincre. De plus il était yakuza, et c'était un détail auquel il fallait tenir compte. Après tout, ces gens n'étaient-ils pas reconnus pour leur manque de sensibilité et leur imperméabilité. Une perle de sueur roula sur son front, il l'essuya machinalement de sa main droite.

Makoto lui semblait complètement froid face à l'annonce du plan du garçon, mais il était simplement pensif et ne savait comment réagir. Soit il accordait une chance au plan du gamin, qui en soit, consistait à désobéir à Asami. Soit, il faisait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, et tout continuerait normalement… et dans un mois ou deux, il se retrouverait divorcé. Une fois de plus, il se surprit à regarder fixement le jeune homme. Celui-ci était tendu, il n'était vraiment pas sûr de lui.

« Très bien, nous allons essayer. Je resterai avec ma femme demain, et tu utiliseras les transports en commun. Je te donnerai de l'argent avant de partir. Je t'en pris, si tu tiens à ma tête et surtout à la tienne, ne fais rien d'irraisonné, ne fais confiance à personne. Et n'oublie pas, si quoique ce soit se déroule mal, tu me téléphones.

- Ho ! Vous êtes comme Asami ! Et moi je ne suis pas un gosse.

Akihito fulminait, il avait tendance à ne rencontrer que des personnes plus âgées qui s'amusaient à le traiter comme un enfant. A vrai dire, le jeune photographe en avait assez, il tenait à prouver à tout le monde que vivre seul n'était pas une tâche difficile dès l'instant ou un vieux yakuza pervers n'était pas dans les parages. Aussi, avait-il eu l'idée de ce plan un peu machiavélique, et il devait avouer qu'il n'en était pas peu fier.

Le lendemain, au lieu d'être accompagné par une nounou, il visiterait Central Parc, seul. Il pourrait enfin discuter tranquillement avec les gens – tant que son anglais le lui permettrait, évidemment. Il pourrait aussi prendre autant de photos qu'il voudrait, sans qu'il n'ait à subir les soupirs de Makoto à chaque fois qu'il appuyait sur le déclencheur. Et surtout, il pourrait regarder sans gène les gens et leurs habitudes, sans récolter des regards anxieux lorsque lesdites personnes apercevaient Makoto.

Soudain, le téléphone de Makoto sonna. Celui-ci, vif comme l'éclair, décrocha immédiatement, visiblement, c'était le boss. Après quelques grognements éloquents, Makoto coupa la communication.

- Le patron vient de m'apprendre qu'il ne rentrera pas ce soir, et que tu peux dormir tranquille, il sera là demain.

- Enfin une nuit de repos…

- Comment ?

- Non, rien. »

Akihito rentra, aidé de Makoto qui lui montrait, sur des cartes, les trajets en métro et les prix des taxis. Il lui indiquait également les mots d'anglais importants à connaître. Le garçon, concentré, écoutait les recommandations de Makoto. Il sentait que la punition serrait terrible dans le cas ou il se perdrait et qu'Asami se verrait dans l'obligation de se déplacer – la punition en serait d'autant plus rude, pour lui comme pour Makoto. Sans oublier que leur plan tomberait immédiatement à l'eau, et Makoto serrait irrémédiablement viré, ou pire. Le garde du corps n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Aussi, fallait-il être attentif et faire le moins d'erreur possible. Il étudiait donc attentivement les indications précieuses du yakusa, afin d'être en sécurité, sexuellement parlant, pour lui. Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, Akihito entreprit de prendre un bon bain brûlant, de ce point de vue, il savourait pleinement ses vacances forcées. Ensuite, il commanda un repas en Japaméricain ; une langue totalement particulière et assez singulière. Lorsqu'il reçut son repas – très loin de ce qu'il pensait avoir commandé – il le dévora. Celui-ci une fois terminé, il s'endormit sur le large lit, comprenant enfin la signification du mot 'vacances'.

Le lendemain matin, après une longue et agréable nuit de sommeil, Akihito se leva, tout groggy de sa nuit. Il se frotta les yeux, cherchant se qu'il faisait dans cette grande chambre, seul, et sans un monstre de yakuza tambourinant à la porte. Il se leva, fourbu, mais s'habilla prestement, choisissant une paire de jeans et une chemise en coton, histoire de se glisser dans la masse New-Yorkaise.

Il descendit à l'accueil et se jeta dans la rue déjà pleine de monde malgré l'heure matinale à laquelle il s'était réveillé. Mais il n'était pas surprit car il savait que la ville dans laquelle il se trouvait, portait comme surnom 'la ville qui ne dort jamais'. Aussi, suivant les conseils avisés de Makoto, il s'engouffra dans le métro et se rendit dans un endroit qu'il comptait mitrailler : Central Park.

Après avoir réussi à se tromper par trois fois de stations de métro, le garçon finit, à l'aide de grands gestes et de baragouinages, à se faire comprendre par la population ambiante ; à trouver son espace vert. Et quel espace mes aïeux. Le garçon ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Aussi entreprit-il de choisir la première ouverture qui s'offrait à lui. Il marcha un long moment, croisant de nombreuses personnes en costumes trois pièces, pressées par le temps et s'évertuant à être à l'heure pour leur journée de travail. Des sans abris, encore engoncés dans leur sommeil, étaient accompagnés de leurs chiens, couchés à leurs pieds, rêvant à une chasse à la perdrix tout en remuant les pattes. Le soleil était de la partie, au grand plaisir du jeune photographe. Il s'amusait royalement en tirant le portrait d'un arbre multi séculaire. Les larges feuilles émeraude de l'arbre étaient d'un beau vert pomme à certains endroits par transparence au soleil. Il prit également un jolie fillette aux joues rosies que sa mère en retard priait d'aller plus vite. Il se sentait maître des éléments, photographiant un cygne aux ailes immaculées qui agressait de son bec un sachet éventré de cacahouètes probablement perdu par un étudiant apeuré.

Sa matinée se déroula ainsi, il photographiait ceci ou cela, content de sa liberté retrouvée dans un pays étranger. Il s'installa près d'un lac artificiel, (1) et s'autorisa même à fermer les yeux. Le soleil chauffait doucement ses paupières closes, et tandis qu'il profitait agréablement de l'air et du paysage environnant, il sentit subitement une main se poser sur son épaule.

Il se figea soudain, certain qu'Asami avait découvert l'entourloupe. Mais il reprit bien vite sa respiration, lorsqu'il vit, derrière lui, un jeune américain, aux cheveux blonds dorés, aux yeux d'un vert vif et au sourire enjôleur qui dévoilait des dents d'un blanc éclatant.

« Tu être japonais n'est ce pas ?

- Heu…oui…vous…parlez ma langue ? Demanda Akihito qui se sentait moins bête en se rendant compte qu'il comprenait la question de l'américain.

- Oui ! J'adore le Japon, je m'apprendre la langue quand j'étudie. Je pas trop être fort.

- Vous…n'êtes pas si mauvais.

Le visage déjà souriant du new-yorkais s'éclaira encore.

- Merci ! Je m'appeler Jimmy, et toi ?

- Heu…Je suis Akihito.

- HO ! Un vrai nom japonais.

-Hé bien, oui.

L'intimité que le jeune américain avait introduit entre eux deux n'était pas désagréable, mais le japonais devait avouer ne pas être habitué à se genre de comportement, aussi il se sentait embarrassé et ne cessait de rougir lorsqu'il était interloqué par Jimmy.

- Moi pouvoir rester avec toi ?

- Je… n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

- Super ! Toi venir souvent à New York ?

- Non, c'est la première fois. Et sûrement la dernière pensa Akihito.

- Alors moi montrer toi le parc et demain, moi montrer toi les boutiques. Toi d'accord ?

- Heu oui… Après tout, un guide dans une si grande ville présentait des avantages non négociables. Sans compter que Jimmy présentait aussi des atouts physiques auxquels Akihito ne cessait de penser.

- Toi venir, toi venir. »

Akihito se leva donc, et suivit Jimmy.

Le jeune américain entraîna l'asiatique légèrement pommé à travers les décors champêtres du parc le plus visité de New York. Ils déambulèrent tous deux dans les grandes allées ombragées. Les gens étaient presque tous au travail désormais et il n'y avait que peu de visiteurs, à croire que le mois de février n'intéressait que de rares voyageurs. Akihito ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté exotique de son nouvel acolyte. Celui-ci souriant sans arrêt depuis leur rencontre, lui exprimait sa passion pour le Japon dans sa langue approximative. Le japonais, lui, faisait des efforts pour parler lentement, afin que Jimmy arrive à suivre. Il semblait ravi d'avoir un compagnon nippon. Ils déjeunèrent dans un petit snack, badigeonnant copieusement leur nourriture de ketchup et de moutarde. Tant et si bien, qu'Akihito peu habitué aux arts de manger correctement un hamburger, finit par se couvrir la bouche de cette étrange substance.

Jimmy, en américain aguerri, ricana et fit rougir le japonais.

« Tu te mettre partout ! Attends pas bouger.

- Mais je peux l'essuyer seul, avec ma serviette… Je vais le faire je te… Mais il était trop tard, Jimmy s'était approché pour ôter le surplus de sauce de son menton ; avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste. Rouge de honte, son sentiment de gène ne s'estompa guère lorsque son nouvel ami porta son doigt à sa bouche.

- Mais…mais…mais ! C'est… dégoûtant !__s'exclama-t-il sidéré alors que Jimmy qui lui faisait face se moquait de sa réaction.

- Pourquoi être sale ? Toi être sale ?

- Non mais…

- Alors pas problème ! Toi être timide ! Toi être mignon ! »

Akihito ne savait plus quoi dire ni que faire, il pensait que c'était là un comportement propre à tous les américains et se sentait bête de réagir comme une pucelle en détresse. Jamais au Japon les gens se comportaient ainsi en public. (2)

Pendant qu'il en était à ses réflexions, Jimmy l'observait, un sourire en coin complètement indécent, mais Akihito ne voyait rien. Pourtant, Jimmy l'interrompit.

« Tu être vraiment, vraiment mignon.

- Hein ?

- Beau. Beau. Toi pas comprendre…Hum.

- Heu si mais…je…

Jimmy sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Toi…pas être gay ?

- Quoi ?

- Heu… Aimer…les garçons ?

- Comment ? Je, non, enfin… c'est-à-dire… Evidement, il piqua un fard, histoire de prouver ses dires. Mais il se sentait en colère ! Etait-ce marqué sur son visage qu'un crétin de yakuza lui avait passé sur le dos ? Et surtout, était-ce su de tous qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'intéresser aux femmes malgré ses multiples essais ?

- Donc toi oui !

- Umph. » Fut la seule réponse qu'il pu fournir à l'américain curieux qui souriait de plus belle. D'ailleurs, ce dernier battit des mains et se soulevant de manière à être placé au dessus de la table, vola un baiser au nippon qui se sentit complètement stupide et dans l'impossibilité d'esquisser le moindre geste.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu… enfin, je veux dire, pourquoi tu ?

- Parce que nous, quand avoir envie d'une chose, nous faire. Et toi être mon genre.

- T'es dingue ! Ca te serrait pas venu à l'esprit que j'avais peut-être déjà quelqu'un ?

- Heu. Non.

Cependant, Akihito se sentait un peu flatté d'avoir été embrassé par un si bel homme. (3) Mais avec sa question il s'était lui-même piégé. Etait-il vraiment avec quelqu'un ? Est-ce qu'Asami pouvait être considéré comme un compagnon, ou seulement comme une personne perverse qui n'en avait qu'après son derrière ? Finalement la question était peut-être moins compliquée que ça. En regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte, stupéfait, que personne ne leur prêtait attention. Les américains ont véritablement de drôles de mœurs, pensa t-il tout en observant le joyeux Jimmy qui le regardait, les yeux pétillants.

- Alors, reprit le jeune américain, toi avoir un ami ?

- Non, mais ça aurait pu être le cas ! Alors… vérifie avant de tenter des trucs.

Le garçon aux cheveux d'or s'approcha, traînant sa chaise dans son sillage.

- Je pouvoir t'embrasser maintenant ?

Sans attendre la réponse de son jeune ami écarlate, l'américain se pencha, embrassant la commissure des lèvres de son nouveau compagnon de tablée. Compagnon qui évidement ne savait pas quoi faire, non seulement il était paralysé car peu amené aux exhibitions en public, mais aussi complètement désorienté sans savoir dire pourquoi. Il ne bougeait plus et déjà le baiser s'intensifiait, car Jimmy, loin d'être inactif, glissait sa langue entre les lèvres d'Akihito.

L'après-midi se déroula sans encombre, parfois Makoto lui téléphonait, l'air ravi d'être avec sa progéniture, mais soucieux de son devoir malgré tout. Akihito et Jimmy, eux, profitaient également de la vie, main dans la main, ils découvraient pour l'un et redécouvraient pour l'autre, les beautés du célèbre parc. Ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe, sous un sapin d'une grandeur très respectable. L'un contre l'autre ils savouraient paisiblement l'air chargé des odeurs agréables venant de toutes parts. Jimmy caressait la main du jeune japonais, quand celui-ci soudain très excité, s'exclama « Un écureuil ! » en se levant prestement, avant d'ajouter dans un cri plaintif « Aïe ! Une épine ! » Ils tentèrent par tous les moyens de retirer l'intruse mais sans grand succès, aussi finirent-ils par y renoncer.

La demi-journée passa rapidement, entre baisers et promenades, entre douces caresses et silences calmes. Mais bientôt Makoto téléphona, non pas pour savoir comment se déroulait la journée, mais simplement pour lui annoncer qu'il était temps de rentrer car Asami serait de retour à l'hôtel d'ici peu de temps. Akihito se sépara de la personne qui pourrait être l'amant idéal après quelques cours de japonais, puis, dans un ultime baiser, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain pour visiter Chinatown 'en amoureux'. Akihito délaissa le jeune homme dans central Park et rejoint Makoto rapidement pour ne pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi il était si long.

Celui-ci l'observa longuement, comme s'il guettait quelque chose. Akihito se sentit un peu honteux face à son regard inquisiteur et, tel un petit garçon, il baissa les yeux, laissant Makoto on ne peut plus perplexe. Akihito se sentait en faute, pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible. Il tentait de s'en persuader tandis que l'homme de main jetait des regards curieux et furibonds dans le rétroviseur.

Makoto sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne savait dire quoi mais la façon d'agir du jeune garçon ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le questionner ou rester muet en attendant qu'il parle ou que la vérité éclate d'une manière ou d'une autre. Plus il attendait en observant le photographe, plus celui-ci semblait nerveux. Il pianotait machinalement sur sa cuisse du bout de ses doigts. Décidant d'opter pour la simplicité, Makoto entama joyeusement la conversation avec le jeune homme.

« Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé tout seul ?

- N- non… J'ai visité Central Park.

- Hum. Tu as réussi à te débrouiller avec la langue ?

- J'ai pu m'en sortir plutôt aisément.

- Tant mieux je me suis un peu inquiété.

Hum. Visiblement les deux hommes essayaient vainement de se sortir de cette discussion à l'aide de grommellements. Tous les deux tentaient d'éviter une confrontation qui aurait lieu de toute manière tôt ou tard.

***

Asami était dans une pièce meublée avec goût. Une longue table, utile lors des grandes réunions comme celle qui venait d'avoir lieu, traversait la pièce de part en part. Le yakusa, homme d'affaires aux multiples facettes, siégeait dans l'un des confortables fauteuils, il observait la ville du haut du trentième étage de l'immeuble. La fumée de sa cigarette s'échappa longuement par l'ouverture qu'offrait son fameux sourire en coin. Il avait l'occasion de couler une nouvelle organisation qui osait utiliser son nom pour magouiller et tenter de faire la loi sur New York. Il devait avouer que cela l'amusait beaucoup, mais il se trouvait contraint de passer plus de temps avec ses 'collègues' plutôt qu'avec son jouet favori, et il n'aimait pas ça. Qui plus est, les membres de New York avait jugé sa présence indispensable, alors que pour Asami, le travail semblait des plus simples. Son sourire s'éclipsa, il fit pivoter son siège et écrasa violement sa cigarette dans le cendrier de verre mit à disposition. Un claquement de porte retentit dans tout l'étage tandis qu'Asami quittait la pièce ne laissant qu'un cadavre fumant dans le cendrier.

Avisant le panneau qui interdisait de fumer, le mafieux attrapa une nouvelle cigarette dans la poche de sa veste, ce n'est qu'en l'allumant qu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans une autre poche, il l'extirpa d'un mouvement leste de sa main et consulta le message. Le contenu était une bonne nouvelle en soit, Makoto informait son supérieur que l'avorton se trouvait en pleine forme à l'hôtel et qu'il avait déposé le costume coûteux sur le lit, pour Akihito. Le sourire d'Asami se matérialisa de nouveau, la soirée allait être drôle.

***

Akihito venait de prendre une douche, Makoto l'avait ramené et était repartit aussitôt. Leur discussion avait retourné le photographe qui se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Mais son sentiment de culpabilité disparut instantanément au moment même où son regard croisa un costume qui traînait sur le lit. Un frémissement lui parcourut alors tout le corps lorsqu'une scène qui s'était déroulée un soir de Noël (4) lui revint en mémoire. Elle lui rappela des moments humiliants ou de nombreuses choses lubriques s'étaient plus ou moins produites à son insu. Cependant, il enfila le complet sans mot dire, pour ne pas avoir à faire face à Asami, qui de toute manière parviendrait à ses fins et le lui ferrait porter de grés ou de force. Akihito devait avouer qu'il ne se sentait pas la force de lutter contre lui ce soir. Il était dans la salle de bain lorsqu'il reçut un texto de son jeune ami blond. Au milieu d'une ribambelle de smilles étaient écris les mots 'je t'aime'. Akihito sourcilla, tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui, il repensa alors au regard plein de sous-entendus de Makoto qui disait qu'il avait comprit que quelque chose s'était passée. Mais le message de Jimmy le laissait perplexe, le photographe n'avait pas l'habitude des us et coutumes américaines, aussi était-il complètement affolé par la déclaration plus qu'inattendue du garçon. Ne sachant que répondre, il observa son téléphone un certain temps, et ce n'est qu'en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer qu'il sortit de sa transe et éteignit rapidement son portable.

Asami était de bonne humeur à l'idée de la soirée qui se préparait. Il allait bien s'amuser. Aux dépends du garçon, évidement. Il entrevit Akihito, élégant dans son costume Armani sombre, qui avait l'air complètement paniqué. Il s'approcha sans bruit et ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau.

« Je suis ravi que tu aies réussi à t'habiller seul.

- Hum ? Le garçon était retourné à ses pensées, aussi la remarque d'Asami ne fit pas mouche.

Le yakusa tiqua face au comportement de son jouet et décida alors de changer de tactique.

- Je t'emmène au restaurant, es tu content ?

- Au restaurant ? Mais pourquoi ?

Le mafieux sourcilla et fit demi-tour jusqu'au salon où il s'installa confortablement. Visiblement, quelque chose n'allait pas, et ne pas savoir quoi, l'irritait au plus haut point. Bientôt, Akihito le rejoignit, l'œil hagard. Fait qui énerva un peu plus son amant. Il remarqua le téléphone resté dans la main du jeune homme, il vit également sur celle-ci une rougeur, comme une piqûre.

- Qu'as-tu fais de ta journée ?

- Ho, j'ai… enfin, nous avons visité Central Park.

Le yakusa ne pipa mot mais ses sourcils restaient froncés.

- As-tu l'intention de me parler succinctement toute la soirée ? Ou cherches-tu à ce que je te rende plus loquace ?

Aussitôt, le jeune homme rougit violement.

- Tu n'es qu'un pervers !

Asami sourit.

- En quoi s'il te plait ? Je n'ai rien dit, toi seul as vu de la perversité dans ma phrase. Mais puisque tu as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles, vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il attrapait Akihito par la cravate, propulsant le garçon sur ses genoux. Akihito se débattit quelques instants, mais il ne pouvait rien contre la poigne de fer d'Asami qui avait saisi ses mains. Il sentit son souffle chaud avant de sentir sa langue s'insinuer dans sa bouche, réduisant à néant toute tentative de rébellion. Sournoisement, son esprit essaya de comparer les baisers du yakusa, brutaux et brûlants, à ceux de Jimmy tendres et doux. Et même si l'intension était de couronner Jimmy, le journaliste devait avouer que ceux de la brute qui continuait d'enrouler sa langue à la sienne, ne lui laissait ni force ni possibilité de fuite. Ceux du jeune homme bien qu'agréables s'estompaient rapidement dans son esprit. Il se laissa embrasser, rendant même son baiser au plus âgé, comme pour se faire pardonner de son infidélité. Akihito secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée tandis que le baiser prenait fin. A bout de souffle, le jeune homme détourna les yeux, honteux de se laisser faire par ce démon.

« Ne… devions nous pas… aller manger ?

Encore une fois, Asami sourit.

- Tu as faim, alors allons y. »

Akihito se tortilla dans tous les sens pour descendre de son perchoir, sous le regard amusé du mafieux qui n'esquissa pas un mouvement pour l'aider. Akihito se sentit bête d'être encore humilié, il se leva tant bien que mal, et tournant le dos à Asami, il lissa son costume, tout en vérifiant la présence de son téléphone qu'il avait glissé dans une poche. Le message dans le téléphone le stressait, il se sentait comme une femme infidèle qui tenterait de cacher ses méfaits. Il se sentait coupable, mais il n'avait pourtant rien fait de répréhensible. Il était d'autant plus mal à l'aise, parce qu'automatiquement, le visage de Jimmy s'imposait dans son esprit. Asami, bien que ne sachant pas mettre une cause sur la gêne d'Akihito, sentait qu'il était profondément ennuyé, il n'arrivait pas à savoir quelle bêtise son jouet avait commise. Mais il le saurait, tôt, ou tard.

Akihito se dirigea vers la porte, la démarche stoïque, retournant la situation dans tous les sens ; se traitant mentalement d'imbécile de se préoccuper de sa pseudo-relation purement charnelle et humiliante qu'il entretenait plus ou moins sans son accord avec un mafieux pervers et sadique. Pourtant, il fut surpris qu'Asami lui ouvre la porte pour le laisser passer, malgré le fait qu'il n'arborait plus son sourire en coin – indice de son humeur moqueuse disparue. Il voulait donc véritablement l'emmener au restaurant… Akihito se sentait encore plus déboussolé, allait-il tenir le choc d'une soirée, où les discussions serraient forcement de mise. Le rendez-vous – oui il osait l'appeler ainsi – se déroulerait dans un endroit plein de monde, des gens indiscrets et curieux, qui aimaient colporter des ragots. Ce n'était pas Makoto qui servait de chauffeur et Akihito ne put retenir un soupire de soulagement. Il avait remarqué que Makoto le regardait bizarrement dans la voiture, deux regards inquisiteurs dans la même voiture auraient été difficiles à supporter. Son soupire n'échappa pas à Asami…

***

Le restaurant était luxueux, élégant, le décor imitation laquée était rouge, noir et gris, donnant un aspect très moderne à l'endroit. Les luminaires, dans le même ton, en forme de bras métalliques qui diffusaient une lumière tamisée, ressemblaient à des tentacules entremêlés. Le serveur, du même âge qu'Akihito – ou presque – semblait être nouveau. Il affichait un sourire Colgate tout en les installant à table. Le sourire du serveur contrastait complètement avec la mine mi-boudeuse, mi-inquiète du photographe.

Asami l'ignora superbement et s'installa en grand habitué, sans même remercier le serveur. Le journaliste, un peu intimidé par l'ambiance, esquissa un signe de tête, puis plongea son regard dans la carte. Mais il ne comprenait quasiment rien, il essayait vainement de traduire les nombreux choix proposés, lorsqu'Asami lui demanda :

« Alors ? Tu as choisis ?

- Hé bien… pas vraiment…

- Tu voudrais peut-être que je choisisse pour toi, ricana le yakusa.

- C'est que… ne me prends pas pour un crétin. Tout est écrit en anglais ! Comment veux-tu que je trouve ce que je veux manger !

Le yakusa sourit intérieurement, Akihito n'était plus laconique, il commençait à se révolter et Asami aimait ça.

- Très bien, alors débrouille-toi.

- Hum… Le jeune homme accusait le coup. Et le serveur qui arrivait à ce moment là reçut un regard noir.

Lorsque ce dernier demanda s'ils avaient choisi, le yakusa s'amusa de regarder Akihito se pétrifier sur sa chaise. Il demanda plus de temps au serveur qui disparut, mi-figue, mi-raisin, qui se disait qu'il était visiblement tombé sur des clients difficiles. Le journaliste soupira avant de contempler de nouveau sa carte.

- Il suffirait que tu demandes pourtant…

' Il s'amusait ! Ce salop s'amuse de mon désarrois'.

- Veux-tu bien m'aider ?

- Non.

'Bang ! Allez Akihito, prends ça dans les dents, quel ENFOIRE !'.

- Tu n'as pas dis le mot magique… reprit Asami qui s'alluma une cigarette, les yeux brillants de malice.

- Hum… s'il te plaît. Le ton était sec et bas…

- Comment ?

- Veux-tu m'aider s'il te plaît Asami ?!

- Hé bien… Que ferrais-tu sans moi ! » Prenant la carte, il rappela d'un claquement de doigts le serveur, qui les surveillait depuis le début. Dans un anglais impeccable, le yakusa commanda tandis qu'Akihito boudait, tel le gamin qu'il était. Asami avait raison, sa soirée allait l'amuser, Akihito semblait en forme, pour son plus grand bonheur. Mais il devait savoir… savoir ce qui l'avait autant dérouté lorsqu'il était rentré.

« Alors ta journée ?

- J'ai visité Central Park.

- Oui, tu me l'as déjà dis… Mais encore ?

- Bah rien, j'ai pris des photos.

- Ho, tu as fais mumuse.

- Ce n'était pas un amusement ! Je pourrais sûrement les vendre en rentrant !

Asami ricana face au ton farouche et déterminé du garçon. Il croyait réellement en ses capacités et ça faisait rire Asami qui savait bien qu'avec son talent, il n'arrivait même pas à se nourrir correctement. Akihito remarqua son air moqueur, mais ne dit mot pour ne pas orienter la curiosité des gens sur eux, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, ce qui élargit le sourire du yakusa. Le jeune garçon bougonna mais, peu de temps après, le serveur revint avec leurs entrées. Akihito ouvrit de grands yeux face aux assiettes pleines.

« Normalement, ils font ça en France, mais ce restaurant sert des plats d'origines diverses.

- Et… Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Goûte, je te dirais de quoi c'est composé ensuite.

Akihito porta à sa bouche un morceau de ce qu'il identifiait comme une sorte de 'pâté'. Il trouva le met vraiment gras, aussi ajouta t-il un morceau du toast joliment placé dans l'assiette. Asami l'observait découvrir ce nouveau goût avec délice, il paraissait étonné, mais lorsqu'il eut ajouté le pain, son air se changea aussitôt et il parut ravi.

- C'est du foie gras. L'informa Asami.

- Du… foie gras ?

- C'est du canard…Tu n'as pas aimé ça ?

- C'était… bizarre, mais pas vraiment mauvais.

- Bizarre ?

- Hum. » Malgré l'adjectif qu'il avait définitivement collé au mets, il termina rapidement son assiette devant le regard amusé d'Asami. Il sentait toujours un picotement dans le doigt, mais il n'y prêtait guère attention, car les yeux de braises du yakusa qui lui faisaient face ne voulaient visiblement pas le lâcher. Le repas se déroula pourtant sans anicroche fulgurante. Asami, malgré l'acidité qui perçait régulièrement dans toutes ses paroles, avait été, à défaut d'être gentil – qui était un qualificatif inconnu pour une personne de sa trempe – très courtois.

L'homme d'affaires ne décrocha pas une parole dans la voiture. Et Akihito se demanda ce qui avait pu changer son humeur ainsi, et aussi rapidement. Comme le cellulaire du mafieux n'avait pas sonné et qu'aucun homme de main n'avait déboulé en trombe dans le restaurant, ce n'était sûrement pas causé par un problème de boulot. Mais alors, c'était sûrement de Sa faute… Mais il ne pensait pas avoir commis de bévue. A dire vrai, il avait même…apprécié la soirée. Même s'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer.

De son côté, Asami ne voulait souffler mot. L'attitude du garçon l'agaçait. Il n'avait pas dévoilé son secret. Celui-là même qu'Asami brûlait de découvrir. Que se passait-il donc…

***

_(1) Je suis navrée si mon affirmation est fausse, si elle n'est pas véridique je m'en excuse, mais faites comme si._

_(2) Là encore, c'est une idée que j'ai tirée de mes lectures, si cela s'avère non véridique, dites-le moi._

_(3) Notez que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres ! xD Lui il n'a que des beaux gosses…u_u''_

_(4) Voir la fiction de Shyn : « Le miracle de noël » (je lui fais de la pub parce que j'adore ce qu'elle écrit, alors si ce n'est pas déjà fait, allez lire ses histoires, tout de suite._

***

**Bon...**

**Réaction? **

**Vous plait-elle ma surprise (qui est en fait l'apparition d'un nouveau jeune homme 3) ? Allez y lâchez-vous, parce que là, je vais mettre un certain temps avant de m'en remettre, 8 pages! Argggg XD **

**Blague à part, entre la fac, ma recherche de job d'été et mes sorties (bah oui c'est ça la jeunesse!) Je suis vraiment prise, surtout qu'en plus, je me suis mise à regarder one piece xD**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine !!!**


End file.
